


Submission

by pony_express



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Charlotte should know what to expect by now. . . It happens every time she wears purple.





	Submission

“You’ll rip my tights!”

Becky mumbles her reply into Charlotte’s deliciously chunky thigh. “You shouldn’t have given me consent to-”

Charlotte cuts Becky off, “I didn’t consent to you ruining my tights…” _Just everything else._

Becky took the opportunity to silence Charlotte, by reaching up to rub her nipple while she licked greedily at Charlotte’s clit through her shorts; Becky just couldn’t wait any longer, and those tights weren’t playing ball. Charlotte threw her head back almost giving herself whiplash.

Becky giggled as Charlotte sighed; she should know what to expect by now.

It happens every time she wears purple.


End file.
